The Hogwarts Diary
by amaliegy
Summary: The year is 1977 and Samantha is on a hike. After a few hours of stumbeling around in the mountains she comes across a magical school, inside a castel. Read her diary, and see how she adapts to her new world at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**YEAR 1: 1977, August 28th**

I need to write it all down, it's all so bloody crazy! And I don't want to miss or forget a thing. So I'll start at the beginning:

I started my hike on the 23. of August, this was going to be my longest hike yet. 4 days all alone. Being alone isn't that big of a deal, I've been alone on hikes before. Well, almost alone Rufus was with me of course. Mum and dad wasn't woried at all.

So at the crack of dawn me and Rufus got up and started walking. The first two days went well. But then the storm hit. I was prepared, but not prepared enough. It hit us hard. Me and Rufus tried to find shelter, but that just made the whole thing worse. We got lost, really lost, and the storm continued for about a whole day. That day was spent running around trying to find a place safe from the wind and rain.

I had lost track of time when I passed out on top of Rufus. We were laying behind a low stone wall that blocked out the worst of the wind and rain. The thick forest helped as well. Before passing out I took my sleeping-bag and laid it on top of us.

I woke up to Rufus' barking. As I opened my eyes, a wave of fear and shock flowed over me. Rufus was barking at something that looked like a giant eagle. But it was as big as a horse. Distressed by Rufus' barking it trotted and waved with it's wings. When it moved I saw that it had hoofs. Like a horse. This thing was half eagle, and half horse! I remember thinking to myself "What the hell", but then I saw it's eyes, and I saw that it was scared and, angry. I had to get Rufus.

"Rufus" I whispered.

"Rufus, come boy" I tried to wistle. He didn't even budge. He had locked eyes with the thing and wasnt moving. I knew that my stupid, brave, dog was trying to protect me, but I also knew that my dog and best friend would die in a fight with this, bird- horse.

Slowly I crawled towards Rufus, who was standing frozen.

"Rufus" I whispered again. I held my breath as i got a hold of his collar. I tried to pull him backwards, and away for the bird-horse. Well the thing didn't really like me moving, and with something that sounded like a scream the thing balanced on it's hind legs and clawed with its bird-like front legs. The fear gave me a surge of strength that made me able to move Rufus. I placed myself between the dog and creature. That was a very stupid thing to do, because this things claws were fucking sharp. It cut my right arm (the one I was holding in front of my face) to shreds, as well as my right leg. In a few seconds my body was covered in blood, and I was feeling dizzy and nauseous. I cried out in pain, and Rufus barked.

Suddenly I heard the sound of something big coming through the woods, but I couldn't see anything. My whole body was in disarray, and I felt like i was about to faint.

"Oy! Buckbeak, down boy" a deep voiced yelled, and before everything went black I saw a giant man step through the woods and put himself in front of me and Rufus. Then my body went limp and everything went dark.

When I woke up I looked up at a sky full of angels. My first thought was "Oh great, I'm dead" then Rufus' well known panting reached me. When i tried to touch him, a woman's hand got a hold of mine and she said "Now, now Miss. Lay perfectly still" I tried to look at her, but my head was so heavy I couldn't't move. Slowly i woke up, and I realized that i wasn't dead, death wouldn't't hurt this much.

"Where am I?"

"That's not really important, love" the woman voice replied. So i was at a place covered in naked babies in the sky, with a woman out of sight that wouldn't tell my where i was, or let me move and it felt like my whole body was on fire. "Great" I thought to myself "I'm in hell".

"Mam, where am I?" I asked again. My puls was as at an all time high.

"I can't really tell you, but when the headmaster comes by, he'll tell you" the voice answered. A tugging and a tightening around my ankle and up my leg made me wince.

"Lay still. We're done soon"

Headmaster? So I'm at a school, but what school could it be? I live in the middle of nowhere in Scotland. I mean, I'm homeschooled because there aren't any schools close to me.

"There we go, you are all patched up. Lay still now, I don't want to see you move a centimeter. Drink this. I'll fetch the Headmaster. Drink this" she handed me a glass of water, and it was so cool and chill, it stung a bit when I swallowed. As I heard the nurse walk out a door I thought "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" I'm at a school, where there shouldn't be a school. The nurse or whatever don't wan to tell me a thing, I'm obviously bandaged from head to toe. Memories of what had happened in the woods came back to me. Was i really attacked by a horse-bird? No. Thats just stupid. My head was so heavy, and my thoughts were stuck in mud. It felt like I was thinking in slow motion. Who was the man? Was he the one that brought me here?My eyes were stinging, I was so tired. All i wanted to do was to cuddle with Rufus, but this bloody unknown woman had told me stay put, and i hurt so bad that i didn't dare to disobey. I also think that there were something weird in the water i got, because i was so tired, as if i had been awake for days. It was like a sleep came at me from all sides, and i had to let go and let the darkness take me.

"You are looking better, Miss, how are you?" a soothing voice woke me up, and then laughter "If looks could kill. I can tell you're not a morning person" sunshine and the sound of birds chirping were flowing through the air. I looked up and saw a man with half moon glasses, long hair and a beard that reached all the way down to the middle of his stomach. It was for the most part brown, but it was starting to turn grey. It was impossible to pinpoint his age.

"How are you?" he asked again.

"We-" my voice cracked "Well, i think. Better than yesterday"

"You were seeping yesterday. You have been sleeping for about two days"

"Two days?! But where are my parents?"

"I'm sorry but we weren't able to locate them. But now that you are awake it'll be a lot easier. What is your name, Miss?"

"Sam, Samantha McDonald, sir" this man was powerful, you could almos feel it, so being polite felt like the right thing to do.

"Samantha McDonald, i need to ask you. How did you find my school?"

"I didn't. Me and Rufus needed a place to hide so we hid behind the tiny stone wall and when we woke up there was this giant horse-bird looking at us and it attacked me"

"Hoppogriff" the man interrupted.

"Hu?"

"The horse-bird as u so creaively called it, was a hippogriff"

"So it has a name, it's a real thing? Not some sort of... mutant?"

"In my world, a hippogriff is one of the truest tings you can find"

"Ok then..." this man was crazy. Great. I'm at an insane asylum, not a school.

"Well the hippogriff attacked me and then this giant of a man came between us" a beat of silence "oh shit, I'm insane. I've gone blody mad!"

"You are in no way mad"

"Sir, you are not one to tell me. You sound even madder then me" the man just laughed. Which really didn't make the situation better.  
"What do you see when you look around?" the man asked, still with a smile around his mouth.

"Who are you?" I snapped back. I was done with being polite.

"I guess it would be in order to answer that. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster at this school. Now, what do you see when you look around?"

"I can't really see anything else but you and the proly decorated roof"

"In what way is the roof porly decorated?" I just looked at him. What sort of idiotic question was this?

"What I mean is, how would you discribe the room? Is it rotten, ruined or crumbeling?"

"No, not really. It's nice, and the bed I comfy. It's just ugly. Not my style, I guess"

"Interesting"

"How?"

"We don't have any records of you. However you can clearly see the castel. Are your parents witches or wizards?"

"Exuse me? "

"I guessed as much. Considering your parents lack of magic, I would guess that you are an undocumented witch. These tings hapen. Rarely, but they happen."

"A witch, come of it mate. I am just a blody girl, and there is no thing as a witch"

"Give it some thought, I will have Olivander come by. After that meeting, I'm sure you will feel better about this. I will let you rest now" Dumbledore turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Sir?" he looked back "can you please find my parents? Tell them, that I'm ok"

"I will" he answered and walked out.

Later that day I asked for a note book and a pen. The nurse gave me a a few roles of paper and a quill. Not really what I asked for, but it worked. The most annoying thing was having to continue to dip the tip of the quill this little thingy with ink. Why not give me a normal pen?! So here I am, wiring about my rather extraordinary day. Am I a witch? I hope mum and dad get here soon, because this is a bloody loony bin and I wan't to go home. Now!

X Sam


End file.
